2009 EPT Copenhagen Day 2 Players
The following is a complete list of all players who made day 2 of the 2009 EPT Copenhagen along with their chip stacks. Andrea Benelli Italy 107,400 Thor Hansen Norway 74,700 Allan Bække Denmark PokerStars qualifier 66,600 Roberto Romanello UK 66,200 Ola Brandborn Sweden 64,400 Tore Lagerborg Norway PokerStars player 64,200 Johan van Til Holland PokerStars qualifier 62,500 Albert Iversen Denmark 61,500 Alexander Petersen Denmark 60,800 Simon Dørslund Denmark 60,500 Frederik Hostrup Denmark PokerStars player 60,000 Erik Karlsson Sweden 59,100 Rasmus Nielsen Denmark 56,000 Fredrik Boberg Sweden 52,800 Björn Miecke Germany 52,600 Laurence Houghton UK PokerStars player 52,000 Tobias Garp Sweden PokerStars qualifier 50,800 Anders Langset Norway 50,800 Lars Christiansen Denmark 50,500 Francesco Cortese Italy 50,200 Christopher Lee Black USA PokerStars qualifier 48,200 Roger Hudson USA PokerStars qualifier 46,200 Bo Lundgren Sweden PokerStars qualifier 46,000 Martin Wendt Denmark 45,400 Sidsel Helle Boesen Denmark 44,700 Andrew Feldman UK 44,400 Samuel Lehtonen Sweden PokerStars qualifier 44,300 Gianluca Trebbi Italy PokerStars qualifier 44,300 Anthony Mallandain UK PokerStars qualifier 42,200 Toni Ojala Finland 40,900 Remy Biechel France 40,200 William Reynolds USA PokerStars player 40,100 Joao Fernandes Canada 38,500 Jesper Jakobsen Denmark 37,500 Michael Palumbo USA PokerStars qualifier 35,500 Giovanni Battista Cantonati Italy 34,900 Jonas Molander Sweden 34,600 Claus Lodahl Germany 34,600 Tomas Brolin Sweden 34,300 Besfort Hani Sweden 33,700 Steffen Dam Denmark 33,700 Christian Flesborg Denmark 32,400 Jani Sointula Finland 31,100 Jussi Nevanlinna Finland 30,900 Daniel Bodin Denmark 30,100 Martin Claesson UK 29,500 Mads Wissing Denmark 29,400 Lars Brasholt Denmark PokerStars player 29,300 Dan Bitsch Denmark 28,800 Annette Obrestad Norway 28,600 Ola Öinert Sweden PokerStars qualifier 28,400 Martin Jakobsen Denmark 28,100 Michael Aston UK PokerStars qualifier 27,600 Shyam Srinivasan Canada 27,600 Peter Fischer Denmark 27,000 Noah Boeken Holland Team PokerStars Pro 26,900 Tamas Gombkoto Hungary 26,700 Ørjan Skommo Norway PokerStars qualifier 26,400 Sigurd Terpling Denmark 26,400 Jens Kyllönen Finland 26,200 Martin Bjerring Hansen Denmark 26,200 Oskar Lind Finland 26,100 Mikael Lundell Sweden 25,900 Ville Wahlbeck Finland 25,600 Mika Puro Finland PokerStars player 25,300 Anders Bekhøj Hansen Denmark 25,300 Aleksander Strandli Norway PokerStars player 25,100 William Haughey UK 25,100 Thomas Pedersen Denmark 24,900 Henri Kettunen Finland 24,800 Benoit Gariepy Canada PokerStars qualifier 24,700 Trond Erik Eidsvig Norway 24,600 Kevin Eyring USA PokerStars qualifier 24,400 Thomas Vestergaard Denmark 24,400 Luca Pagano Italy Team PokerStars Pro 24,400 Peter Hedlund Sweden 24,100 Pontus Almsenius Sweden PokerStars qualifier 23,700 Ernest Matanovic Denmark 23,600 Oscar Lapua Spain PokerStars player 23,400 Petter Petersson Sweden 23,200 Sami Kelopuro Finland 23,100 Kim Allan Kock Denmark PokerStars qualifier 22,400 Peter Jepsen Denmark 22,400 Gert Andersen Denmark 22,400 Nicolas Storm Denmark 22,400 Alain Roy France 22,200 Frederik Wærn Pedersen Denmark 22,200 Ghassan Yafaoui Denmark 21,900 Eric Larcheveque France 21,600 Johnny Jensen Denmark 21,500 Ramzi Jelassi Sweden 21,400 Jakob Tøstesen Denmark 21,400 Frank Bluemlein Germany 21,300 Ibrahim Rahmani Sweden 21,000 Paul Berende Holland PokerStars qualifier 20,500 Rene Kovacs Denmark 20,300 Gianluca Marcucci Italy 20,300 Vijayan Nagarajan Malaysia PokerStars qualifier 20,300 Roberto Falco Italy 19,700 Thierry Tregaro France 19,500 Sebastien Decamps France 19,500 Jerzy Hajdamowicz Poland 19,400 Cato Solstad Norway 19,200 Daniel Hirleman USA PokerStars qualifier 19,100 Niels Riber Johansen Denmark 18,900 Christian Saxin Sweden 18,800 Dennis Plejdrup Denmark 18,700 Nicolai Vivet Denmark 18,500 Stephan Kjerstad Norway PokerStars player 18,400 Peter Triphaus Germany PokerStars qualifier 18,200 Mark Bech Denmark 18,100 Jonas Klausen Denmark PokerStars qualifier 18,000 Jesper Petersen Denmark 18,000 Asbjørn Lunde Norway PokerStars player 18,000 Xavier Laszcz France PokerStars qualifier 17,600 Tom Johansen Norway PokerStars sponsored player 17,600 Janus Grubbe Denmark 17,200 Juha Lauttamus Finland 17,100 Morten Erlandsen Denmark 17,100 Marcin Horecki Poland Team PokerStars Pro 17,000 Jonathan Rozema Holland 16,900 Morten Lund Jensen Denmark 16,800 Adam Grünwald Sweden 16,700 Philip Jacobsen Denmark 16,700 Markus Lehmann Germany 16,300 Mattias Johansson Sweden 16,000 Jens Klaning Denmark 15,800 Mathias Andersen Denmark PokerStars qualifier 15,700 Thomas Markussen Denmark PokerStars player 15,500 Dirk Remmelzwaal Holland PokerStars qualifier 15,300 Claus Uhrskov Denmark 15,100 Danny Ryan USA 15,000 Klaus T Madsen Denmark 14,900 Johannes Strassmann Germany ShootingStar 14,200 Peter Kalsen Petersen Denmark 14,100 Rasmus Vogt Denmark PokerStars qualifier 14,000 Reuben Peters USA PokerStars qualifier 14,000 Andreas Hoivold Norway 13,900 Klaudia Al-Khadra Sweden PokerStars qualifier 13,800 Thomas Peterson Sweden 13,700 Salvatore Pengue Italy 13,700 Matt Marafioti USA 13,300 Daniel Matus Sweden 13,200 Jakob Carlsson Sweden 12,900 Ørjan Holt Norway PokerStars player 12,800 Bo Sehlstedt Sweden 12,800 Nikolas Liakos Sweden 12,800 Mark Randal Flowers USA PokerStars qualifier 12,600 Xavier Fourdrinier France 12,600 Halldor Mar Sverrisson Iceland 12,100 Ilari Sahamies Finland 12,000 Lars Duedahl Kristiansen Denmark PokerStars qualifier 11,800 Erik Skjaerbaek Denmark 11,500 Hans Eskilsson Sweden 11,300 Patrick Funke Germany 11,200 Kristian Kofoed Denmark PokerStars qualifier 11,000 Nick Richardt Denmark 11,000 Jacob Reffeldt Rasmussen Denmark 10,900 Arnaud Mattern France 10,600 Bassel George Moussa Lebanon PokerStars qualifier 10,600 Fabrizio Dosi Italy PokerStars qualifier 10,500 Andreas Berggren Sweden 10,500 Marcus Liberski Germany PokerStars qualifier 10,500 Johan Enting Holland PokerStars qualifier 9,800 Brahim Hajji Denmark PokerStars player 9,300 Conny Brandt Sweden PokerStars qualifier 9,200 Isabelle Mercier Canada Team PokerStars Pro 9,100 Marcus Wendel Sweden PokerStars qualifier 9,100 Nils Jarefjäll Sweden 9,100 Sylvain Coeur France 9,000 Gabriele Lepore Italy 8,600 Martin Hanitz Norway 8,600 Bent Mortensen Denmark 8,500 Denis Volkov Russia 8,400 Matteo Fratello Italy PokerStars qualifier 8,000 Albert-John Booij Norway 7,800 Antonin Teisseire France 7,300 Loïc Rentien France PokerStars qualifier 6,800 Sami Markkanen Finland 6,000 William Hill USA PokerStars qualifier 5,700 Kevin Thurman USA PokerStars qualifier 5,500 Alpo Kuparinen Finland 4,600 Lennart Nyström Sweden 3,900 Tommy Dender Denmark 3,300